Maria Adeline
is a character that is introduced in'' A Certain Magical Divinity ''and is a major recurring antagonist of the story. She is a member of Vatican IV and personally kills its targets on behalf of the Roman Catholic Church and she serves as the main archenemy of Anto Čedomir. Appearance Maria has the appearance of a young adult in their early 20s despite being 17 herself. She has long and disheveled hair, brown eyes, and has a traditional catholic nun uniform as her typical attire. She also wears black shoes, black socks, and has a brown sword carrier to hold her katana whenever she's not using it. Personality Maria has a very complicated and mixed personality in general. Maria has a deep hatred of Protestants and Lutherans because of the fact that she lived in a mostly protestant border down in Northern Italy/Southern France and her parents were murdered by thieves of that faith. Because of this, she takes pride in attacking and killing Protestant Magicians and takes pride in killing the enemies of the Roman Church. She is a devote follower of the Roman Orthodox Church and only serves a secret and powerful yet corrupt faction from within the church itself. During missions, Maria is a brute as she charges straight right in and begins to slaughter the enemies that are the closest towards her. Maria often decapitates and mutilates her opponents in brutal fashion and often has a cruel and morbid smile on her face while she's doing it. Deep down, however, Maria is a conflicted but nice person. Ayato is her superior and is also her closest friend in general Whenever Maria is around with Ayato, she often confesses deep and personal things towards him and she often likes how someone actually cares for her well-being and she takes it to heart personally. Background Maria was born in a small town in the middle of Southern France and Northern Italy. The town was very poor and she would often get food and dinner from the local Catholic Church in the area. One day, however, her parents were killed by desperate thieves who attended a local Protestant/Lutheran Church and she was taken in by the Roman Orthodox Church as a result. Maria then dedicated her life to the Catholic Church for saving her and she was then taken in by an Archbishop named Augustine who secretly lead a corrupt and powerful faction from within the Roman Church. Maria was then trained into being a warrior for Vatican IV and since Augustine had user her tragic past to manipulate her into his own personal image, she became the most violent, fanatical, and successful member of the organization. Chronology Newcomers Arc Maria makes her debut appearance where she is seen in a flashback being told by Ana Cveta where she and three other Vatican IV Members, are attacking a building and kill four ministers of the Czech Defense Ministry who had ties to the Pagan Defense Corps. Maria kills all four of them and eventually leaves with her subordinates after bombing a section of the building killing all of the ministers' guards. She then appears again where she is inside the St Vitus Cathedral in Prague where she gets a call from her subordinate Alena Caecilia who informs her that Anto and Ana have been spotted in Academy City and her along with the rest of Vatican IV, are being deployed to the city. Cold Memories Arc She appears during the Cold Memories Arc where she becomes the main antagonist of the arc. She makes it to Academy City where she heads down with Alena and meets up with the rest of Vatican IV at a secret base deep within the heart of Academy City. She finds out that Anto has made friends with Touma and Misaka and she volunteers to kill all three of them while Ayato and Brigid go after Ana, Index, and Kuroko. Relationships Alena Caecilia Alena is one of Maria's subordinates and serves under her wing. She is very frightful of Maria and is often seen cowering after Maria leaves her from a dramatic conversation. Whenever Alena screws up, she is usually punished and Maria tends to have fun and takes joy from seeing Alena being humiliated and squirming. Maria's favorite habit is taking Alena and tying up and gagging her in her room closet and leaving her squirm and muttering for her own personal enjoyment. Brigid Aideen Brigid and Maria don't interact that often but they are hostile towards each other. Brigid is very fearful of Maria for her fanaticism and is devote to protect Alena from Maria. Due to her care for Alena, Maria often toys with Brigid and will tie up and gag her along with Alena for personal fun whenever the two of them fail and she will watch them squirm, struggle, and muttering as her gag keeps her big mouth shut. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Side Characters Category:Magicians Category:Antagonists Category:Vatican IV Members Category:Catholic Church Members